Spirit of a Princess
by PreppyRed
Summary: Well, this is my attempt at novelizing Spirit Tracks from Zelda's point of view! Enjoy, and let me know if you think I should continue writing it.
1. Princess Zelda

HELLO EVERYONE!

Okay, that made me seem crazy, I apologize.

Anyways, I'm going to TRY, key word there: TRY, to write a Legend of Zelda fanfiction.

I have no idea how this will turn out.

Well, here's my idea, if you guys like it, I'll keep writing and posting, if not, I'll stop.

Deal?

Deal.

ON WITH THE STORY!

…: Z :…

I was awoken by the loud, insistent banging of the Chancellor at my door t his morning, the banging at my bedroom door accompanied by his shouts, "Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!" he hollered through the thick door. "Yes, Chancellor?" I called back to him, while sitting up in my bed. "You must get ready quickly! You have a train engineer's ceremony today!"

I sighed, _another_ engineer's ceremony. They had to be held pretty frequently, as Alfonzo trained young engineers often. And by the stated rules of Hyrule, a royal family member had to be part of the audience of the official ceremony. I sighed, as I got up, wishing that there could've been someone else to take my place for these ceremonies: they were too tedious, dull and extensive for my liking.

But rules were rules, and a maid walked in as I stood up from my bed; she gave me a gentle nod, and I returned it, and watched her speedily walk to my wardrobe, open it with a strong tug, and lightly take a dress out of it.

It was my familiar pink dress, a light pink skirt, with zigzagging periwinkle lining near the bottom where it hung against the floor closely. The fuchsia top of the dress and the light pink skirt were separated by a gold belt, that not only separated the two shades of pink, but held a long piece of fabric blue silk which was ornately decorated with the golden triforce at the center, and two white symbols that were important to the kingdom of Hyrule, but had not been explained very many times to me. The maid handed my the chest plate that I slipped over my head, and pulled at the pink fabric that held it across my collarbones and around my shoulders until it sat exactly the way I wanted it to. The maid sat me down at the vanity chair near the wardrobe and began brushing through my tangled, slept-on hair, until it was shiny and smooth from root to tip. As she wrapped the two sections of the hair on the sides of my face with a single, long, white ribbon to each section, I slipped my arms into white gloves that were long enough to reach the middle of my upper arms.

"Are you ready, Princess?" The maid asked me softly, once she had placed my golden crown upon my head, its large pink jewel glittering in even this dim lighting, and now stood before me, her hands clasped behind her back. "Yes." I tried to speak with an elegant tone of importance, as my Grandmother had so often reminded me to do as a young girl. The maid smiled warmly and waited by the door as I fetched my shoes, put them on quickly, and walked out of my bedroom, the small heels clicking against the stone floor.

I walked ahead of the maid briskly; knowing that the later I showed up to the ceremony, the more agitated Chancellor Cole would be afterwards. Two guards stood at the large wooden door that led into the main room of Hyrule Castle, where these ceremonies were always held. One of them opened the door, and they both nodded graciously towards me, and I offered them an encouraging smile, knowing that this was a rather boring job. Standing around by doors for royal family members and high-class citizens of Hyrule didn't seem like a physically or emotionally pleasing occupation; the least I could do was be kind.

But that was the last thing on Chancellor's mind as I walked into the main room. He shot me a stern, disapproving look, and I had to wonder if I was actually late; it didn't feel that way five minutes ago. I walked quickly over to my assumed spot in the room, before the eager engineer. I looked down at him, for he was three steps below me and I looked around the room anxiously, before I even looked at him; the guards were all over the room for some reason.

But I forgot about all of them instantaneously once I laid my eyes on the young engineer before me. It was a boy, perhaps my age, with blonde hair and soot-covered hands that he was just now moving quickly behind his back. I looked down into his dark eyes, which seemed to light up a little bit this moment, as he looked up to me. I recognized that look, they were filled with hope and happiness; his slightly reddened cheeks contrasted the darkness of his eyes, creating a general warm glow about him, that I immediately took a liking to.

…: Z :…

So….What did you think?

Let me know in a review please!

:3


	2. Engineer's Ceremony

Hi again, you guys!

So, seeing as I received some very positive reviews for my first chapter, I thought I'd give the second chapter a try.

Ready for it?

HERE WE GO!

…: Z :…

The boy looked up at me with a sort of strangled expression, his blonde hair falling slightly in front of his confused dark eyes. I felt a pang of sympathy for him; he had to be pretty nervous right now, like I had, when I was first assigned to give these ceremonies. But I didn't show anything on my face, other than the same soft, encouraging smile I gave the guards only minutes ago; I was royalty after all, I didn't want to show off too much emotion to this boy, even if he was rather dashing…

But the boy didn't seem to be phased by my influential smile, and he offered a grin, right back, as he lifted his head up to look at me, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

Chancellor Cole let out a loud guffaw. "Raising your head without permission?" He spat at the blonde boy. The Chancellor's face was growing red; he was angry now, for sure. "You ill-mannered urchin!" he continued battering the boy, his face growing redder, almost the same shade as his orange mustache. I wanted to laugh at his silly looks, but I bit my lip instead, knowing that I would be in a whole world of trouble if I did so.

I looked down at the boy, who looked rather embarrassed now, and was quite noticeably blushing.

"Don't pay attention to Chancellor Cole." I murmured to him, in a hushed tone that I didn't think the Chancellor would hear.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I felt the need to say something to break it. "You must be the new engineer."

I mentally smacked myself in the head; _of course_ he was the new engineer.

He gave me a small nod.

"What's your name?" The question had been burning in my mind, and the second I said it, I felt so relieved.

"Link." He mumbled, in a barely audible tone; he still seemed to be embarrassed at this point.

"Oh," I began, desperately trying to soothe the blushing boy, ", Link is a wonderful name!"

He flashed a grin at me, before lowering his head again.

"Well, Link," I began, ", by the power vested in me, I hereby proclaim you…"

Chancellor Cole cleared his throat loudly before exclaiming to me, "We're wasting time here, Your Highness!" He sighed, just as loudly, and I looked over at him with an apologetic expression on my face.

"Please just hurry up and finish this foolish ceremony!" He sputtered his tone full of fury.

I gulped, and nodded. "Very well, Chancellor." I hung my head for a moment, too wrapped up in scorn to remember what I was doing just a moment ago.

I took a deep breath the next moment, trying to regain my royal stature as my teacher walked up carrying a wooden platter, ornately carved, and carrying an engineer's certificate.

"Thank you, Teacher." I said loudly and clearly, now trying to fulfill the duty at hand. I gracefully took the certificate in two hands and held it out in front of me, acutely aware of Teacher now returning to where he originally stood in this throne room.

"I hereby recognize our newest royal engineer…" I began in my most official tone, "Link!" I exclaimed, while not breaking the official appearance. "Work hard, for we all rely on you, Link." I finished and handed him the certificate.

He grinned hugely and held up the certificate before him, any embarrassment he had worn on his face minutes ago was now gone.

He kept this up for about a minute, all the guards in the room softly chuckled, and all other members of this ceremony laughed loudly at his odd display of happiness. All of this commotion, however gave me enough time run over to an old cabinet, grab a piece of parchment, pen and envelope, then scribble out a note to Link. In the neatest and quickest handwriting I could, I wrote to him:

"_I have a great favor that I must ask of you in person. Use the secret path (written below) to come my quarters. Please, do this as soon as you can, and don't let anyone see you._

_ Zelda"_

I sealed the note as I walked past the somehow still hysterical castle members, and leaned in towards Link who was blushing even brighter than before.

I held out the envelope to him, feeling anxious, and hoping that no one would see this little exchange; he looked like he was about to ask what I was doing, but I shushed him before he could. "Shh, take this."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but I was quicker. "No! Don't say a word now." He seemed rather dumbstruck at this point, so I just lightly took his hand a forced him to take the envelope.

"Read this later…" I instructed him, "…And beware of the Chancellor!" I warned him gently, and he nodded, seeming to understand what I was asking.

I gave him a gentle smile, before straightening my posture, and walking out of the throne room, back to my quarters.

I could hear Chancellor's voice say something in a rather creepy tone to someone in the throne room as I left, but the doors shut, so I couldn't hear anything else.

As soon as I entered my bedroom, I sighed at this feeling. I was anxious, Link should be here soon, and I was about to do something no princess should ever do.

…: Z :…

OH HO HO HO!

What's going to happen next?

Well…that was a stupid question on my part, you all know what's going to happen next as long as you played even the first part of Spirit Tracks.

….I'm lame….

Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Review with any comments/criticisms/suggestions/saying hi/basically anything, I don't really care…?

Okay, thanks everyone, BYE BYE!

3


	3. The Escape

Hey guys!

Sorry that I haven't been writing, I've been pretty busy with school, sports, and other stories that required my attention.

…But feel free to check those out on this account, and on ! The account name for fictionpress is AutumnLove and there are two good stories there that are DEFINITELY worth reading! :D

I'm only half tooting my own horn there, because I co-write those stories.

Okay, okay, I'm done with the whoring.

HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER THREE!

…: Z :…

I stood in the far corner of my room, holding the spirit flute gingerly, blowing each note with the same care, the way that I grown accustomed to; it was warm and comforting in its sound. I only stopped my playing when I heard my bedroom door open and close, then the quick footsteps of someone walking in.

"I'm so glad you made it, Link!" I spoke as graciously as I could while turning around to face him in the same way; he offered a tender smile.

"Did any of the guards see you on the way here?" I had to ask, these guards were pretty erratic in their duties. Sometimes they would be very good at their job-alert and ready to take on any enemy- and sometimes they were tired, and lazy with their work.

Link's face brightened, his dark eyes sparkling again. "Nope!" He cheered and grinned widely.

"Really?" I was grinning now too. "That's great!"

I slid my fingers along the smooth wood of my flute, thinking of the correct way to phrase my next sentence. "I'm hoping you can help me." I began shyly, looking away from him for a moment; with a gentle sigh, I walked over to a small table in the room and set down my flute in its rightful place.

"I have to ask a favour of you, Link." I spoke slowly and cautiously, praying in my mind he'd help me out. I decided to tell it more like a story, to captivate his interest, to appeal to the more adventurous side I knew many engineers had; Link couldn't be an exception to this.

"As you know, the Tower of Spirits has protected our kingdom for ages." I bit my lip, before specifying, "The tower that connects all the spirit tracks that criss-cross the land."

Link nodded, and raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing the tower's purpose in our kingdom.

"However," I started up again anxiously, "for some reason, they seem to be vanishing from everywhere."

Link's eyes widened and gave me a look that urged me to continue speaking.

So I explained, "Something must have happened at the tower to cause all of this."

Link nodded, and I finally got to my point. "I must go there to investigate."

He looked confused for a moment as I finally asked, "Link…will you take me to the Tower of Spirits?"

Memories were bursting into color in my mind, and I spoke eagerly, remembering the tales I had been told many times as a small child. "I've heard tales of a wise one who guards our land and lives in the tower."

Link looked nervous now, his cheeks were flushing and I felt the urge to clarify to him exactly what I was thinking. "Perhaps she might be able to shed some light on what's happening."

A pang of worry and sadness struck my heart then and there though, "Chancellor Cole forbids me from leaving the castle due to 'safety concerns'." I informed Link who still looked nervous.

"I think he just doesn't want me going to the tower, though." I had always thought this, considering that I hadn't been out of the castle much in my lifetime, only on special occasions would we leave and go somewhere else.

"But why?" I asked aloud, not totally aware of what I was saying, "It's clear he's hiding something…" I realized the truth of my unthought-of words as soon as they passed my lips.

I looked up at Link, a forlorn feeling in my soul "I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen!"

Link's eyes widened and his cheeks got redder once more, and I tried to lift up his mood. "That's why I absolutely must get to the tower."

Link nodded, the same anxious look in his eyes, but it was less this time than before; I felt confident about continuing now.

"What do you think? Will you take me on your train?"

The two of us were silent for a few moments, before Link quietly responded, "Okay." Despite his tone of voice, his eyes were shimmering with eager hope; it was a comforting sight that made my heart pound and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Thank you so much, Link." I showed my gratitude to him with as much grace as I could, even though my happiness was brimming to the point of spilling in my heart.

Something occurred to me right then and there, and I hurried over to my nightstand, and pulled open the little drawer. For some reason, there had always been a guard's outfit in there, and now I could see the reason why. "All right, please put this on right away." I told Link while handing it to him.

He took it anyways, but still looked puzzled. "It's a recruit uniform." I explained.

"The guards are starting their patrols, so getting past them won't be easy."

Link nodded seriously, probably assessing the task I had just given him.

"But if you wear this, they'll think you're one of them!" I grinned as I spoke, hopeful in my plan and its intentions.

He smiled widely, and held up the uniform to his eye-level, clearly excited with the gift, just like he had with the certificate only minutes ago.

"Please get changed so we can go." I asked him quickly, anxiety now filling my body.

Link gave me a quizzical look with blushing cheeks, causing me to feel like a fool.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, "I look the other way." I turned around quickly, hiding my blushing face from him. "But please hurry!" I begged, with my head lowered in embarrassment.

I waited for him to finish changing into the uniform before turning around again.

"It suits you!" I told him gleefully, "Now let's go before the guards find us!" I hurried him along, out the door of my bedroom into the slowly fading afternoon.

Once we were both down the stairs from my rooftop bedroom, Link and I were standing very close to each other, and I turned to face him, his face only inches away from mine.

"These guards are pretty serious, so just pretend to be a new recruit." I directed him in a whisper. "That way, if they see you, they'll just think you're one of them." Link nodded keenly, but I forced him to stay put for one moment while I explained, "But if they see me, I'm sure they'll make a big fuss and won't let me out." Link took a deep breath and nodded once more.

"So please help me get past the guards without them seeing me, okay?"

I explained that I would follow behind me, unless he explained to go somewhere else, and to whistle if we got separated from each other. "Does that make sense?" I asked hopefully. Link nodded in that same serious way and I smiled.

"I know you're going to do great! Let's get moving!"

Link hurried along, walking to the corners of the one wall, looking around them to see if there were any guards; he whistled very clearly and I took my cue and ran up right behind him. He used his hand motions to tell me to go around one bend and I trotted off as quickly as I could waiting for him once more at the next corner. He ran past me and let out another whistle while motioning for me to follow. Once we reached the next bend though, he pointed a finger towards the staircase on the opposite side of this area and I nodded and stole forward, watching for the guards at all times.

I ran down the staircase, knowing Link was right behind me; the staircase ended on a platform overlooking the castle lawn, shrubbery and plenty of guards.

"Look!" I whispered to Link and pointed at the guard. "That one isn't moving." I looked back at the guard, and muttered, "He's just standing in the same place…"

An idea hit me, almost instantaneously and I brightly told Link, "Why don't you try to distract him somehow, Link?"

…: Z :…

So how was it guys?

I hope you enjoyed my novelization, and expect there to be quicker updates from here on out!

Have a nice day!


End file.
